


Marriage: Reloaded

by solemnwar



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Wholesome, i love them, soft, these two are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: It's been six years since the Eternal Empire tore everything apart, and Jedi Knight Yniuria and the rogueish Doc have finally reunited. The time apart has given Yniuria time to reflect on some things, and she's realised her priorities.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Marriage: Reloaded

Yniuria was the happiest she had been in a long, long time. When she had gone to Ossus to help the Jedi sheltering there, she had not expected to run into Doc again. And despite everything, a small part of her had feared that he had moved on to someone else when the Eternal Empire separated them. To find that he had remained true to her and was still as in love with her as he had been six years ago had gotten her quite emotional.

She had been sure to reward him quite vigorously after they had returned to Coruscant.

Curled in his arms after, listening to his rapid heartbeat as it slowly calmed, she felt complete. Being a Jedi, helping others and defending them against the Sith, was all well and good, but one could not live with just duty alone. Or at least, she couldn’t. Having someone to come back to made the pressure easier to deal with. When she was with him, the tension all just melted away.

Doc bent forward to give her a lazy kiss on the forehead. “I missed that smile,” he murmured, squeezing her gently.

“Just the smile?” She teased.

“Your smile, your laugh, the way you feel in my arms, the colour of your eyes, your intensity when you’re facing off against injustice, basically everything, really…”

Yn laughed and kissed him. “I missed everything, too.”

“But mostly my rugged good looks, right?” He grinned.

“Oh, yes, especially that,” she replied seriously, able to keep a straight face for about ten seconds before she started giggling, and Doc couldn’t help but join her in it.

They lay contented for a while, basking in each other’s company in silence. Life had been so hectic, and with hostilities resuming between the Republic and the Empire, it would continue to be that way, so they cherished the moments of tranquility that they got.

She realised, lying there, that most of her good memories were tied to Doc. The only other thing that came close was the Jedi Order, but they paled in comparison. While she was still devoted to the Jedi cause, she found herself caring less and less about many of the dogmatic restrictions.

And she didn’t want to hide what made her happy anymore.

“Doc?” She said, nudging him.

“Hmm?” He responded, his eyes closed, possibly half asleep.

“Let’s get married.”

Yn watched a ripple of emotions going over his face, settling on confusing as he opened his eyes and gave her a curious look. “You get a bit rattled on Ossus there, beautiful? We’re already married.”

“By a protocol droid who wiped the ceremony from his databanks,” she said. “And it’s not on any official records which could make things… difficult, legally.”

He absently stroked her arm, thinking. “So, you want it to be more official?”

“Yes.”

“You’re alright with upsetting the Order?”

“With all the things I’ve done for the Order, I think they can overlook a _marriage_ ,” she said. “And if they can’t… well, I’ve decided that some things are more important. I don’t want to hide this anymore.”

“Considering that we made out in front of several prominent Jedi, I think it’s safe to say our relationship isn’t a secret anymore, beautiful,” he said dryly.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he took it as prime opportunity to kiss her deeply.

The discussion was tabled for a little while.

“I should propose to you more often,” Yn panted when they were done.

“How many marriages could we have before it gets too indulgent?” He asked, rolling onto his back with a groan. “I’m out of shape… not as much running around and getting exercise on Ossus, you know…”

“So, do you want to?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m okay if you don’t. We did go through it once already, after all…”

“If it makes you happy, I’ll do anything,” he grinned. “Well, not _anything_ but you know what I mean…”

“When I was little, I sometimes imagined getting married,” she said. “Dressed in a pretty white wedding dress, with my friends and family gathered and lots of good food…”

“Hmm, the wedding dress has a certain appeal,” he said, a far away look in his eyes as he thought up whatever degenerate scenario he had in mind. “Yeah, that would be nice…”

“ _Archiban._ ”

“It would be nice to bring everyone together,” he said, tactfully moving on. “A celebration will help keep people’s spirits up, what with the war resuming and all…”

“Good company and good food?” She said, smiling.

“And maybe with a marriage announcement, Kira will come out of wherever she’s been hiding to yell at me,” Doc said dryly.

Yn sighed. “I wish I knew where she and Scourge have been hiding…”

“Sorry I couldn’t keep an eye on them.”

“They’re their own people, and you all had your own problems to deal with, after all,” she said. “I’m sure we’ll find them again.”

He gave her a squeeze, smiling. “So, does this mean I need to break the bank to get you a ring?”

“A black band with a red stone would be nice…”

“What, no diamonds?”

Yn made a face.

“You can get red diamonds, beautiful.”

“Yeah but… they’re ugly.”

Doc snorted, then laughed. “Alright, a red stone that isn’t a diamond.”

“And a black band.”

“You ever think about expanding your colour palette a little, Yn?” He asked.

“No.”

He was useless from laughing for a minute.

“I’m going to invite all of your ex-girlfriends to the ceremony,” she muttered. “Every single one. I’ll pay for their transportation _personally_ …”

“Nooo don’t do that,” he laughed, squeezing her again. “I’ll die...”

“No less than you deserve,” she grumbled. “Making fun of your wife for the colours she likes…”

“You still want a white wedding dress, though,” he said dryly, poking her nose. “Why not have a red and black wedding dress?”

“I want the stereotype!” She said, propping her head up on a hand. “A fancy, flowing white dress and sprays of white flowers covering the marriage hall from floor to ceiling…”

“But a ring with a red stone and a black band.”

“Well I’ll be wearing it after the wedding, so it needs to match my aesthetic…”

“I thought Jedi were supposed to be above that sort of thing.”

“We’re also supposed to be above romantic attachments,” she said, rolling her eyes, “so unless you want me to dump you maybe don’t bring it up.”

“Aw, don’t even joke about that,” he said, kissing her cheek. “I just found you, why would I want to lose you so quickly? I might have to handcuff us together…”

“Well, I’d never have to worry about losing you in combat…”

“So that’s the ring, the dress, and flowers sorted,” he said, ticking them off on his fingers. “What about food? I’m guessing you want a cake.”

“I want the biggest cake physically possible,” she said, looking absolutely serious.

“You planning on giving cake to the whole of Coruscant, beautiful?”

“I want a big impressive wedding to satisfy my younger self, who fantasised about all the things she couldn’t have to make life a little less dreary,” she grumbled.

“Tell your younger self that we’re not made of money, please.”

Yn stuck her tongue out at him again.

“Hmm, tempting, but unfortunately I’m not up to the task yet,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You really _are_ a walking hormone,” she giggled. “Aren’t you in your late 30s now?”

“Shh,” he said, pressing a finger against her lips. “I’m 28 forever, beautiful.”

“You say that, but I’m pretty sure I see some grey hairs…”

“You take that back!”

“Right here, and here, and here…”

“Weren’t we talking about food for the wedding?” Doc complained. “Why are we talking about my nonexistent grey hairs?”

She kissed his nose. “Shouldn’t you come up with some ideas? It’s your wedding, too.”

“I’m not really much of a foodie, love,” he shrugged. “I’ll eat anything put in front of me. Came in handy on Balmorra.”

“Come on, Doc, you almost got married once before, surely you have some ideas?”

“If you recall, I ran from that wedding at the speed of light,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I wasn’t really involved in the planning at all… I’d rather not think about how terrible I used to be, if it’s all the same to you…”

“I’d agree but if you’d married her, we wouldn’t be here now so I can’t help but thank your terrible, younger self.”

“Thanks,” he said dryly.

“As for _food…_ ” she thought about it. “I’m not sure, most of the foods I like aren’t what you would consider _wedding_ fare.”

Doc snorted. “It’s your wedding, do whatever you want.”

“ _Our_ wedding,” she said absently. “I do like Selkath food… but I don’t think a lot of people would appreciate a largely fish-based meal…”

“You could always have things from a bunch of different cultures,” he suggested. “No matter what you do this is gonna be a bit in the public eye, so you could always make it a gesture of unity and togetherness in these dark times.”

“Why are you pulling politics into our wedding?” Yn complained.

“You’re a Jedi, everything about you is politics,” he grinned. “Besides, having a whole lot of different food would be fun.”

“I’ll leave you in charge of catering then,” she said. “You should be involved in _some_ of the planning, after all.”

“How about music? Can’t be any sort of celebration without music. And decorations, can’t have just flowers… guests… seating arrangements…”

“For someone who said he wasn’t involved in his own wedding you sure know a lot,” she commented.

“Hey, I _went_ to a lot of weddings, you know,” he grinned. “Romance in the air, people emboldened with a bit of alcohol… great place to pick up women… Yn, if you roll your eyes any harder, you’re going to break something. Trust me – I’m a doctor!”

“Is there anyone you want to invite?” She asked.

“I can think of a few buddies from med school… some people I worked with on Balmorra… lot of people from Ossus…” He said. “I am absolutely _not_ inviting any of my exes.”

“It’s a shame you haven’t remained good terms with at least _one_ of them,” she sighed. “You should send out apology messages…”

“I’d be at that for the better part of the decade.”

“Who will you have as your best man?” She asked, deciding to veer away from subject. “Rusk?”

“Oh, _stars_ , no,” he grimaced. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“I would’ve loved to have Kira as my maid of honour,” she sighed wistfully. “I’ll have to ask Sara if she’d be up for it. Did you know that _she_ got married and no one made a fuss about it? How is that fair!”

“I guess it’s different when you’re a barsent.. bareth… uh…”

“Barsen’thor.”

“Yeah that.”

Yn stretched languidly. “We have time to think about it,” she said. “Time to plan things out, invite people, research things… for now, I think we should get out of bed.”

“But it’s so comfy,” he complained.

“Well _I’m_ going to have a shower, and then get breakfast,” she said dryly, slithering out from the covers.

Doc watched her stand and stretch. “You know, maybe I’ll join you for that shower…”

**Author's Note:**

> For some quick backstory: Yniuria wasn’t the Outlander. Karas, an imperial agent, was the Outlander, and as she backed the Empire after the events of KotET, Yniuria and the other Republic-aligned classes left the Alliance to go back to the Republic. I'm trying not to think too hard about how mutually exclusive the Empire and Republic story lines are after that...
> 
> I love these two doofuses so muuuuuch.
> 
> Also no one stopped me from making *that* the title so you only have yourselves to blame.


End file.
